Sammy Barn
This tribute was mad by TheDarkAssassin, or James. Don't use him without my permission. This tribute is ranked as a C tribute Name: Sammy Barn District: 10 Gender: Male Age: 16 (turns 17 on the first day of the games) Appearance: Not very muscular, but large. Has big hands and feet, broad rounded shoulders. Short reddish blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Has teddy bear-like appearance. Height: 5'9 Weapons: Sammy's only weapon is a club which he has the most experience with, but he can also wield any melee weapon if needed. But because of his tremendous strength of his hands, he can do without any weapons. Personality: Sammy is very calm, self-possessed and humble, not showing off at all. He gets an appearance of being a bit slow, but in fact he is quick-witted and a great problem solver. He is also very nice and kind and can't hurt a fly. Strengths: Sammy's main strength is being able to do great in hand-to-hand combat. He can beat up to 3 armed opponents only having a tree branch or a wooden club. He is also great at climbing, because he can balance very well. Weaknesses: Sammy's biggest weakness is his difficulty to kill people. His other weakness is his poor eyesight, which pretty much makes him unable to use any ranged weapons. Backstory: Sammy was born in District 10 to a cattle farmer's family. His family was very poor and Sammy helped them as much as he could. He carried meat, collected the eggs and milked the cows. Sammy spent his whole day looking for animals. But he couldn't bring himself to kill an animal. Sammy didn't think that killing animals and eating their meat is wrong, he just couldn't take someones life.Due to Sammy being nice and caring , he was badly bullied at school and by his father. Sammyss father always yelled and slapped Sammy when he couldn't kill a cow District 10 had to send to the Capitol. Then, when Sammy was 14, he started being bullied in school. Some kids beat Sammy, told him that he is a wimp, and tortured him emotionally. But then, Sammy met a group of good friends, who trained him to fight the bullies.The bullies saw that Sammy grew stronger and didn't mess with him anymore. Sammy started spending more time with his friends. They only saw each other when they were looking for the cows, so they didn't do anything exciting. But then, Sammy's friends started riding bulls. Sammy first thought that it is dangerous, but he soon discovered that it is not just fun, but a good training as well. At the age of 16, Sammy could stay on the bull for 10 minutes without falling! His father didn't know anything about bull riding, but he appreciated Sammy's strength and stopped bullying him. When Sammy's life finally started getting better, he was Reaped. Sammy was shocked, because he couldn't kill at all. Token: A bracelet made out of glass. Fears: Dogs, having to kill people. Games Sammy was/is in: 1. Wolfgirl23's 98th Hunger Games: Status: Alive Kills: TBA Allies: TBA Performance: TBA Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:TheDarkAssassin's tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped